Warriors: Gemclan
by VivianTheKorat
Summary: Gemclan experiences many adventures, including clan wars, harsh leaf-bare, and many more! Come along and read the adventures of Amethyststar's clan! This is my first fanfiction, hope you enjoy it!
1. Prolouge

PROLOUGE

**Ok, this is my first fanfic! Its about my own creation, Gemclan! I hope you will like the story, and its gonna be long. So, please like it! Thank you!**

Gemclan's cat's growled and hissed angrily as Riverclan does the same in front of them. Crookedstar holds back his clan. Amethyststar kneels, ready to pounce. "Gemclan, CHARGE!" Amethyststar hollared, as her clan charged after the horrible Riverclan. Crookedstar Hissed,"What are you guys waiting for? ATTACK, RIVERCLAN! ATTAACCKK!" Riverclan took an uneasy start after Gemclan. Amethyststar hopped around in search for the horrid Riverclan leader, Amethyststar froze, feeling the ground tremble, because of the charging cats. A wicked voice heard from behind her."Looking for me?" Amethyststar turned around to see who it was. It was Crookedstar. And before she could pounce, Crookedstar unshealthed his claws and lashed her with mighty was sent falling to the ground. Crookedstar walked up to Amethyststar, staring at her. Just then, Amethyststar lashed around, and bit his ankle. Crookedstar hissed and dug his canines into her scruff, deep enough for it to hurt. Amethyststar Yowled.

**How was the prologue? Good? Thanks! Since this is my first fanfic, I'm trying to make it my best! So, look forward to the many chapter that will upcome you!**


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Nightstar shot up. The sun of sun-high glowed onto his fur. His tail flicked, as he heared a yowl in the distance. He turned his head to the deputy, Cinderfur. Cinderfur was pouncing on a leaf."Uhh...Cinderfur? Nightstar meowed in an akward voice. Cinderfur froze. He was laying on his back and staring at Nightstar. He quickly shot up and poked out his bold chest and meowed, hesatatedly,"Uhh...Yes Nightstar, what?" Cinderfur saw the leaf beside him and used his tail to scoot it closer. Nightstar sighed, then, spoke,"I heared something and i wanna go check it out. Put the warriors on duty to protect the clan while im gone." Nightstar bounded away.

Nightstar came to Riverclan's territory border. He gazed around, watching the cats battle feircely. He felt relaxed, knowing it was not his clan in that war. He gazed at a spot he did not see yet. He saw a white cat with orange tabby markings, and black spots. He reilized this cat, was Gemclan's leader. He thought she looked beuatiful, with the sun sparkiling down on her. Then, he reilized she was injured. Badley. He ran as fast as he could, torward her. He got to her body. She was unconscious, alive, but badley hurt. "Hmm? Huhh? Ooohhh..."Amethyststar mewed, waking. She turned her blue-gray gaze to Nightstar, her eyes shining.

Nightstar opened his mouth, but then ,"Hey, leave her alone, loser!" Topazpelt hissed. Topazpelt was Gemclan's Deputy. He is a red tabby tom with white paws and muzzle. He fell in love with Amethyststar, but he does not show it. "You hear? Leave her al-" Topazpelt was cut off by Amethyststar's soft meow. "Topazpelt, its ok. He tried to help me. Please take the clan back home. The war is over...For now."Amethyststar's voice calmed him down, but he shot a quick glare at Nightstar. Nightstar rolled his eyes and sighed in disbelief. Amethyststar was weak, but can still put out a loud, startling yelp. "GEMCLAN!"Amethyststar took a breath in pain, then continued."Back to camp! We have fought enough! Follow Topazpelt home." Both clans froze. Riverclan was shocked, but Gemclan understood. Too many cats were getting injered. Gemclan slowly paced home, while the sun was setting. Amethyststar called for Rubyheart (The clan medicine cat, a deep red cat with black paws, she-cat.) to bring her home. Nightstar took one last gaze of Amethyststar, watching her limp away helplessly. He headed home, thinking.. "Its not over. Amethyststar, your mine!"

**Soooo? How was it? The end makes me wanna read more... Wait a minute! I'm the Author! Well, look forward to chapter two! In the genres, i was gonna put on romance but I decided not to.. But there is romance! Well, chap. 2 coming out soon! BYE!**


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Amethyststar awoke to cats playing outside and sun bits blazing through the cracks in the den. She faced the back of the cave, wondering how her clan was going."Psst!" A little mew came from the entrance. "Rubyheart, here? May i come in?" Rubyheart questioned. "Sure, Rubyheart. Of course you can come in!" Amethyststar meowed, happy someone come to see her. Rubyheart padded in on her young paws with heavy steps.

"I brought a lil' something!" Rubyheart hopped over Amethyststar, now in front of her. She had mixed and smashed herbs and a little water. "Hooray, tastey herbs!" Amethyststar meowed sarcasticlly. Rubyheart splashed the water onto her scruff. Amethyststar winced. Rubyheart placed a leaf on it, then, pushed the herbs torward Amethyststar. "C'mon, Amethyststar. They'll help you heal." Rubyheart convinced. Amethyststar looked at her. "Okay." Amethyststar ate the herbs. "Blehhh!" Amethyststar mewed. "Well, I've had worse." "Im glad your a lil' better." Rubyheart exclaimed as she left her den.

"Psst! Hey Amethyststar! Can i come in?" A familiar meow said. Amethyststar rolled over, now facing the entance. "Yea, sure Topazpelt." Amethyststar replied easily. "Hey, there. How's the scru-" Topazpelt was inturuppted by an unknown yowl of a tom. He glanced at Amethyststar then walked out of the entrance. There, on the tall rock stood Nightstar. "Give me Amethyststar. Or fight to the DEATH!"

Topazpelt glared.

**OMG its 12:01 am! I really need to go to bed... Hope you enjoyed! Good Night!**


	4. Chapter 3

_CHAPTER THREE_

_"I've always wanted to be a clan leader.."_ Topazpelt thought. "But no, I love her!" He said to himself then pounced to the middle of the clearing. "No one wishes to challenge this strong guy, eh? I'll just have to take her no-"Nightstar stopped to feel breath on the back of his neck. Nightstar knew it was Topazpelt, but he acted like he didn't. "Who might this be? A challenger? Nooo!"Nightstar whipped around and pushed Topazpelt of the High Rock.

Nightstar jumped down onto the clearing in front of Topazpelt. They hissed at each other as warriors, queens, apprentecies, and elders watched from their dens. Topazpelt slid behind Nightstar, trying to get a good attack chance. Nightstar kicked his back legs to scratch Topazpelt. The attack worked,causing Topazpelt to skid away. He lay deep breathing on the ground in the clearing, with sun-high's bright sun flickering through the trees onto his red pelt. Nightstar walked up to him, pushing out his chest. Topazpelt rolled over, and bit Nightstar's leg from on the ground. "Grrr!" Nightstar hissed as he quickly bit Topazpelt's neck.

Topazpelt winced, then started bleeding to death. "Heehhhh... _Amethyststar..its.. o.-_" Topazpelt cried as he bled. Amethyststar ran out of her den to her deputy. "Topazpelt! C'mon, answer me! Topazpelt! No!" Amethyststar cried and cried as Rubyheart bursted out of her den and tried to help Topazpelt. "Amethyststar!" Nightstar called. "I won, now, come along." Amethyststar glared at Nightstar. "You killed my deputy! And you _STILL___belive I'll go with you?!" Amethyststar hissed angrily. "Yes, I do belive so." Nightstar protested. Nightstar flicked his tail 3 times. Then, out came 3 warriors. Stumpytail, Wetfoot, and Littlecloud. "Okay, guys. You know the drill!" The warriors nodded. Littlecloud jumped behind Amethyststar, Stumpytail and Wetfoot were on both sides of Amethyststar, and Nightstar was in front. "Now, come along. NOW!" Nightstar hissed and flicked his tail. The three cats went in and knocked out the Gemclan leader.

"I told ya you were gonna be mine!" Nightstar hissed. "And mine forever!"

**Soooooo? How was my 3rd Chapter? I trying to make it sepenceful, so that its a good story **_**AND**_** so it intrests you into reading more! Well, hope you like! So ya know, I try to post as many chapters as I can per day, so, look forward to chapter four! SEE-YA!**


	5. Chapter 4

_CHAPTER FOUR _

Amethyststar awoke in a smaller den than usual. She stood up, and turned her head from left, to right. "Hello, there. How do you like your _NEW_ home, Amethyststar?" Amethyststar jumped and whipped around to see Nightstar watching her with eyes ful of love. "Ahh.. Two clan leaders in love. What a coincidence!" Nightstar stood up and slowly walked around Amethyststar, his low voice echoing in the den. "Who say I'm _ALSO_ in love?" Amethyststar growled at the enemy that killed her deputy."I do." Nightstar protested. Amethyststar rolled her eyes,to see the entrance. She bolted torward it, eyes wide. "CINDERFUR!" Yelped Nightstar. Cinderfur peeked into the den to see Amethyststar bolting torward him. He lowered his ears. "Uh-oh." Cinderfur meowed. Amethyststar mewed "Im trying to stop! AHHH!" Amethyststar ran right into Cinderfur.

Amethyststar opend her eyes to see Cinderful laying across from her. "Cinderfur? Are you ok? Im sorry..." Amethyststar mewed quietly. Cinderfur opened his eyes. "I dont blame you." Cinderfur whispered. "I blame Nightstar. He kidnapped you. And you want to get away." "Yea..." Amethyststar mewed. "Amethyststar! Are you all right?" Nightstar panted. "I'm fine!" She hissed angrily. "Why dont you take care of your deputy?" Nightstar meowed relaxed," Relax, he's fine! So, no-" Amethyststar cut off Nightstar. "You killed my deputy! Your lucky you still have one! Now, take care of him at ONCE!" Amethyststar hissed as she pelted away to Nightstar's den. "I geuss if she's gonna be my wife..." Nightstar mumbled under his breath. "Cinderfur!" Cinderfur sat up to Nightstar's startiling voice. "Off with you." Cinderfur padded away to his den. Nightstar turned his head to see the sun. It was past sun-high, but sun-set yet.

He padded away to his den, hoping Topazpelt was dead.

_**Soooooooo?**_** Ya like CH. 4? Please leave reveiws about it because I want to know how much you like it! Thank you for the reveiws and readings! Oh, and the next one wont be CH.5 . Its gonna be Gemclan's Allegiance THEN CH.5! Thank you! See-ya later Ferelagator! (lol pokemon :D)**


	6. Gemclan's Allegiance

_GEMCLAN'S ALLEGIANCE _

Leader- Amethyststar- White she-cat with orange tabby markings and black speckles.

Deputy-Topazpelt- Red tabby tom with white paws, muzzle.

Medicine Cat-Rubyheart- Deep red she-cat with black ears.

Warriors-Aquaheart- Huge grey tom with white tail.

(Apprentice, Jaypaw)

Jaspersnout- Maple-colored tom tinted with black spots.

(Apprentice, Jasperpaw)

Moonpelt- Black she-cat with faded yellow spots and one white paw.

(Apprentice, Starpaw)

Icepelt- Blue-grey she-cat with jasper paws.

(Apprentice, Grandpaw)

Camostripe- White tom with black stripes.

(Apprentice, Needlepaw)

Apprentices- Jaypaw- Blue-grey tom with a big white spot on his back.

Jasperpaw- Jasper-colored tom with black stripes.

Starpaw- Dark grey she-cat with maple paws.

Grandpaw- Gold she-cat with silver tinted spots.

Needlepaw- Silver she-cat with very sharp claws.

Queens- Aprilheart- Fluffy orange she-cat with white stripes.

Limberjaw- Brown she-cat with white muzzle, and jaw issues.

Acrepelt- Acacia wood colored she-cat with grey spots.

Alicesnow- Tortishell queen.

Elders- Brakenfoot- Old grey tom with a broken paw.

Ackingtail- Chocolate she-cat tinted with grey spots, and is missing half her tail.

Grandpelt- Dusty gold she-cat, oldest in Gemclan.

Emeraldcloud- Fluffy white she-cat with hazel eyes. (mother of Amethyststar)

Noxiousfang- Brown ambyssian with black tail. (father of Amethyststar)

**This took FOREVER**


	7. Chapter 5

_CHAPTER FIVE_

Amethyststar feel into a deep sleep with the thought of her clan. She dreamt about Topazpelt, her deputy. and, if she will ever be back in Gemclan, as a beloved leader. But just then, she started to awake. She was in a light sleep at the moment. Then she smelt something, that she had not smelled in a long time. _FIRE._

Amethyststar shot up, and looked around the den. Nightstar was no where in sight. She ran out of the entance. Everything was coated in flames. A spark burnt Amethyststar's tip tail. She winced then looked for Cinderfur, an actual friend in Shadowclan. "Amethyststar!" A tom's voice called from behind her. She whipped around, to find Cinderfur stuck under a log. "Help!" Cinderfur cried. Amethystar ran over to him and tried pushing the log away. "Ow, ow ow! My... LEGS!" Cinderfur cried in pain. Just then, a tree was coming down, Straight after Amethyststar and Cinderfur. Amethyststar pushed harder, making a little more progress. "It's ok, Amethyststar!" Cinderfur yelped. "Leave! Don't get killed!" "I wont let a beloved deputy go!" Amethyststar protested as she pushed harder and harder. "Nightstar killed mine, and i can't stand to see another go!" Cinderfur stared at her with sparkiling eyes, amazed that someone cared for him so much. The tree came down further, and further. "Amethyststar." Cinderfur mewed. "This is the last death you will see. Give up, I can't afford for you to die too!" Amethyststar yelped," No one is dying today." She pushed the log forward, rolling off Cinderfur. She quickly grabbed him by the scruff and pulled him out. They got out of the way, right when the tree fell down.

Nightstar came running torward them. "Are you ok, Amethyststar?" Nightstar meowed hopefully. "Yea." Amethyststar hissed. "Watch it, lady. Whatcha so fired up about?" Nightstar repramanded. "You didn't watch after you deputy!" Amethyststar growled. "If I weren't here, he'd be fresh-kill!" Amethyststar stood in front of Cinderfur, protecting him. "Psst! Amethyststar!" Cinderfur whispered. "Look!" Cinderfur pointed with his nose behind Nightstar. Fortunately, Nightstar was hesitating too much to notice Cinderfur pointing. Amethyststar look up behind Nightstar, to see an outline of a cat. She sented Gemclan. She glared her eyes at it a little more. She couldn't belive it. "It can't be!" Amethyststar meowed. "What can't be what?" Nightstar yelped. Amethyststar hesitated to try to find a different thing to say. "Uhh..." Amethyststar mewed. "I smell Thunderclan! Thats unusual that their smell would be here..." Amethyststar mewed, though it was a lie. "I smell it that way!" She pointed torward Thunderclan territory. "C'mon clan! Thunderclan's invading our territory! CHARGE!" Nightstar yelped. His clan charged over there , as Nightstar followed. "I should go to." Cinderfur mewed. "Cinderfur." Amethyststar meowed. "Is Nightstar nice to you?" "Uhh..." Cinderfur thought. "No." He mewed. Amethyststar looked at him. "Come along. Come home with me." Cinderfur purred to Amethyststar's words. "Yes." Cinderfur answered.

"But one thing." Amethyststar meowed. " Can that cat really be him?

**Longest CH. so far! I hope you like it! Please keep posting more reveiws! It really gets me going. It makes me feel nice you wanna read more. And a crossover I love and recrommed-**

**Simon's Mincraftian Adventure He only has 1 reveiw and 1 veiw... And they're from me! He fells sad no one reads it, or reveiws it. Please make him happy and read it and reveiw it! FYI, his pen name is SonicLogan. His crossover is awesome! If you like adventure, LBP and minecraft, you'll love it! Thank you all, guys, for support! After awhile, Sandile! (lol pokemon AGAIN :P)**


	8. Chapter 6

_CHAPTER SIX_

Amethyststar took 3 steps forward. She looked very closely. "It.. It... It can't be!" Amethyststar meowed. "No, it is! He's _NOT_ dead!" Amethyststar ran as fast as her long legs can carry her. "It must be her deputy. I geuss Nightstar was not strong enough to kill that warrior." Cinderfur whispered to himself. It started to rain, which stopped the fire. Smoke gathered everywhere, which would get any cat sick, so, Cinderfur ran after Amethyststar.

"TOPAZPELT!" Yelped Amethyststar at the red-pelted deputy. "Amethyststar!" Meowed Topazpelt exitedly. Amethyststar pounced right on top of him, so he was on his back in a playful possition. She licked his face. "How did you survive? I'm glad you accualy did!" She mewed happily. "Rubyheart discovered an herb and it healed straight away." Topazpelt meowed as he watched the sun-set. "Hey, wait for me!" Mewed Cinderfur as he ran up to Amethyststar.

Topazplet jumped a slight bit. He saw the fine, thin grey-pelted deputy next to his crush. They acted as very good friends, but he thought too friendly. Topazpelt arched his back and hissed. "What is another's deputy doing here?" He hissed at Cinderfur. "It's ok, Topazpelt." Amethyststar mewed. "He's a fine warrior, and Nightstar isn't nice to him. Our clan will give him ful respect when we get back." Amethsystar smiled and slightly tilted her head at Topazpelt. "oh, ok." Topazpelt calmed down and polietely bowed his head to the new member, Cinderfur. "Cinderfur?" Topazpelt went on. "I am very sorry for my horrible actions, please forgive me." Cinderfur nodded and Amethyststar spoke up. "Lets head home, now. Cinderfur, Topazpelt will sleep in my den with me to protect me tonight. I give you ownership of the deputy's den untill we figure things out." Cinderfur nodded his head. They headed back for camp.

Amethyststar is glad to go back home. But most of all, glad to see Topazpelt, alive.

**Well, here it is! The...Dunh, dunh, DAHH! 6th CH.! FYI, the live on the cliffs of Devil's Fingers, the abandon mine, for those of you that read warriors. This is probaly gonna be the only CH. posted tonight, beacause I had to do lots of homework and play afterwards, sooo, yea... Well, PEACE-OUT!**


	9. Chapter 7

_CHAPTER SEVEN_

Amethyststar, Cinderfur, and Topazpelt had made it home right as the moon started to rise. Cinderfur took leadership of the deputy's den for the night. Amethyststar had fallen asleep with her back cuddled against Topazpelts'. But then, a sudden flash made her jump, and a boom caused her to run a lap around her den. But then she didn't hear it anymore. She sat at the entrance, and looked at the stara with gleamming eyes. _BOOM! FLASH!_ Amethyststar yipped in fright. Then she heared pawsteps.

"Hey, Amethyststar?" Topazpelt asked. "Are you ok?" "No, not really..." Mewed Amethyststar in fright. "Was it a bad dream? Still thinking about the devil, Nightstar?" Topazpelt convinced. "Neither.." She mewed quietly. "The thunder and lightning storm... I have a pathalogical fear of them." Amethyststar sat up starighter and leaned on Topazpelt. "Soo..." Topazpelt mewed relaxed. "What _WAS_ your dream about?" Amethyststar purred alot. "It was about having a husband, and, having kits nursing and sleeping in a homemade, warm nest." Amethyststar replied easily. "Who was the father?" Topazpelt asked. Amethyststar stood up and mewed," It was yoohhhhpaahhh..." Amethyststar meowed uneasy. "Uhh...What?" Topazpelt mewed, confused. "Well..." Amethyststar peeked out of the den and pulled her head back in. No warriors that have a "y" in their name." Topazpelt thought of a word Amethyststar used alot.

"You!" Replied Topazpelt. "You said you to me, so, I was the father." Topazpelt meowed as his warm breath flew threw the starry night. "Yes, and it wasn't just a dream," Amethyststar said softly. "Starclan sent it down to me. Thats the future. And it can't be changed." Amethyststar and Topazpelt looked at eachother, and their noses got closer and closer to eachother. Then, the touched.

They were now, proudly forever, husband, and, wife!

**They got married! Yea! how do you like it? When people leave reveiws, i like it! OH, yea! What color should her kits be? I want to know what the adience wants! And please, everyone say! Not just one person, lots! Oh, and thank you aw mah fans! Ta-ta!**


End file.
